My James
by YFerchArDan
Summary: Just a cute and heartwarming one-shot about Harry and his son.


**Just like to point out that I obviously don't own anything. Hope you enjoy my Fanfic and please read and review! xx**

Light flooded in through the supposedly 'blackout' blinds,that covered Harry and Ginny's bedroom window. James' piercing cries echoed throughout Godrics Hollow.

Harry awoke with a start, he had hoped by now that James might begin to start sleeping through the night, but sadly it seemed that for now he and Ginny were going to have to continue attending to him throughout the night. When he said Ginny and himself attended to James in the night really he meant that Ginny almost always woke up for him. It wasn't as if Harry hadn't tried getting up to feed James but what with his long hours in the Auror Office he barely managed to get the 'Ministry Recommended' amount of sleep required for an Auror, so really as much as he loved his son, it wasn't an optional to be getting up throughout the night.

When James had awoken at some un-godly time of night while Ginny had been away reporting for the Daily Prophet, Harry had had to feed James throughout the night. It had nearly killed him, I mean if falling asleep while doing some extremely boring paperwork can kill, then it nearly did! You would be surprised how many paper-related deaths there is each year.

He did learn some valuable information about his son during their 'bonding' session, how James woke every two hours at exactly the same time! How he preferred having his food while Harry held him against his lap and how he and Ginny, not only had the same colour eyes but also that same swirly pattern of colour that did exactly 1.5 spirals before splurging into his pupil.

Harry groaned, turning uncomfortably onto his side to look at his alarm, the time on it was so bright that it was barely readable. Leaning backwards away from the light and squinting heavily, Harry peered at his alarm. It read 3.00am, sighing Harry leant his head back on his pillow so he could see his wife. He glanced over at Ginny, she was snoring softly, and completely oblivious to the fact that James was wailing his lungs off.

Ginny had been shattered all day, Harry knew she was stressed about submitting her article on time, but what was the worry about? Ginny always managed to get her work done, care for James, keep the house tidy, keep a check on Hermione **(A/N she's pregnant and panicked about the whole thing!)** make sure Molly and Arthur are ok and.. and... Harry's thoughts stumbled. Ginny did so much that he just took for granted. Why had never taken the time to think about how much Ginny did for him and his son? Ginny was kind to ask for any help and Harry simply hadn't noticed any different.

These thoughts ablaze in his mind Harry shot out of bed and practically sprinted for the doorway. It may have been 03.00am but due to the not very blackout 'blackout blinds' he was able to see perfectly fine.

As he padded his way along the landing of Godrics Hollow, feet slowing sinking with each step into the plush carpet, James' cries became even more excruciatingly loud. Harry quickened his pace as the thought of a hungry James amused him.

_It was common knowledge amongst the Potter/Weasley family that James liked his food, and when I say liked, I mean would do anything to get his on any food whether he actually liked it or not. One time when Molly had been looking after all of her grandchildren, James had been waiting impatiently for his dinner while sat in his highchair he had, he had noticed that for some strange, unfair reason Teddy had received his food before him! To say he was unimpressed would be an understatement. Using his chubby little fists he had managed to push himself into an upright position and began leaning out of his highchair. If as soon as she had walked in through the kitchen door, Ginny had not seen her son, James would have probably ended up with his face smushed into Teddy's Sunday Roast! Ginny rushed over to him quickly scooping him up in her arms, while he pulled an indignant face._

_'James don't do that! You could have fallen out of your chair!' Ginny scolded._

_As James couldn't talk he just frowned and pointed a sausage-like finger towards the green things that lay on Teddy's plate._

_Ginny stared in disbelief at Teddy's plate. 'Broccoli! That was what you wanted was it?' she spoke softly forgetting that she was angry with her son._

_She gently placed James back into his highchair, while she with the permission of Teddy took some broccoli of his plate and put into James mouth by saying 'Open wide, let the train into the tunnel. Choo Choo'_

_James obediently opened his mouth and bit down on the broccoli. Almost instantly his face was of pure hatred! _

_Laughing Ginny said 'I thought it was too good to be true, thinking that you would love healthy food!' _

_James now had some kind of green broccoli goo like substance all around his mouth and was trying in vain, to wipe it off. His chubby fists flapping away, he ended up smearing more of it in! _

_Ginny gently picked James up from his highchair, much to James' dislike, and grabbed a damp flannel from the kitchen counter, and began to attempt to remove the broccoli. This broccoli had been smushed into James' face so hard that even once the goo had been removed, there was still some kind of green tinge to his cheeks. _

_Ginny looked at her son and with a small laugh and a smile said 'James look at you, you're the exact colour of a mandrake. I think you are going to need a bath!'_

_As soon as Ginny said the word 'Bath' the same face that James pulled when he bit into the broccoli instantly appeared again, only this time accompanied with a whine. _

_'James really? Stop making such a fuss. If you hadn't smeared muck all into your face then you wouldn't need to go in the bath!'_

_James then pulled the most unhappy face he could and crossed his chubby little arms._

Moving swiftly and silently along his landing, Harry felt his way along the wall until he felt the door frames. As soon as Harry walked into James' nursery, James' cries instantly died down into strangled whines!

Harry walked over to his cot that was in the corner of James' Quidditch themed room. Funnily enough Gryffindor were winning the game against Slytherin at the moment. Though it could change at any time!

Leaning over it, Harry scooped the moaning James out of it and placed him on his hip. Taking extra care not to trip down any of the steps on the stairs, Harry made his way into his kitchen. The tiles on the floor made his footsteps echo louder and louder. In the corner of the room was his and Ginny's posh '2 door' fridge. This even had an ice machine in it! Well... being the saviour of the wizarding world you have to have some perks, don't you?

He quickly opened the door, trying not to make it creak, grabbed a bottle of chilled baby mixture and put it into the microwave. Once the microwave had bleeped and the milk was now warm, Harry gently placed the end of the bottle into James' mouth so that he would start drinking.

Once James had decided that the milk was safe to drink, he began to gulp it down. Harry looked out of his kitchen window at the stars. He thought of how lucky he was to have such an amazing family who loved and cared for him.

**(A/N why sell them as blackout blinds, if they let light in? Didn't they know who they had sold blinds to? You would have thought the SAVIOURS of the wizarding world would have deserved proper blinds? Free of charge at least!)**

**I hope it was ok? :/ Please tell me what you thought of it, I don't mind if you think any areas should be improved, please just say.**

**I would like to thank SilentVocaloid for her help with this story!**

**xxxx**


End file.
